Colonization of a Flower
by OppaOppaoh
Summary: 1910, the flowers didn't bloom that year.    Rated M for Black!Japan, yoai and rape.


**Colonization of a Flower**

Yong Soo woke, he had no idea where he was. The night before hand he was eating rice with his brother like normal, when a drowsiness fell upon them both. At first they both thought that it was just because of there over gained more money as more people were happy to buy it from them. Then they both feel asleep, and couldn't stop themselves. Korea lifted his sore body of the ground and sat. It smelt weird here.

Indeed this had been all Japan's doing...he stood in the shadows of the room, staring...waiting...watching Korea as he slept in his forced slumber. Adding the sedative to their food was easy too, seeing as the two Koreans left their doors unlocked. A simple task indeed. Once Yong Soo awoke from his slumber, Kiku walked slowly towards him, stepping forth as his footsteps echoed loudly.

He heard the steps, loud against the painful silence that encased the Korean. Every step throbbing in his ears. "Who…Who is there. This place smells bad!" he sniffled and looked around the damp and perfectly ugly room.

"Where is Hyung? Where is Hyung!" he asked his voice slurring from the mood altering drug.

"You cannot see Hyung anymore." The man's body met with the dim lights in the drab room. Japan stood in front of the other with the same expressionless face he would give him...a glint of disdain and something else shone in his eye.

"I apologize for the pungent odour here...let me assure you that you will stay somewhere much cleaner than this once my new palace is built."

Yong had met his brother a few years ago, he loved his brother, they were close. They would trade things together. They had a friendship alliance.

"Brother… It is good to see you!" he beamed. "My hands hurt," he looked behind him. "Can you untie me, So I can see Hyung-nim" he smiled obviously not listing beforehand.

Japan chuckled at this. Yong Soo was not the best listener but he was good at understanding once the point was made across.

"Korea..." he murmured his nation name...he had always done so.

"You will not be seeing your brother anymore." he told the other in a cold voice...it made it's presence known as it echoed into oblivion. "He's gone now."

The boy giggled and laughed. "HAHA hide and seek? Right right, he's properly a Hyung-Yoa's house." He laughed. "Now untie me? I really don't want to play cops and robbers right now. I am hungry!"

"You do not seem to listen. I will make my point very clear..." he picked up the young man by his hanbok. The Japanese man always had been one of the strongest within the Asian family. He pulled the Korean close to his face.

"Hyung has been sent to war..." he whispered in that soothing voice of his before throwing the boy to the floor.

"Sent…to war?" Yong got it. "You…sent him to the war in the west? Why would you do tha-" He was thrown the floor and winced. "Why did you send him! We are children!" Tears started to form.

"He will live. You are not children...you are young men...or at least young women, considering the way you are dressed." he raised his eyebrow at the hanbok that he was wearing.

"Consider this my formal way of telling you that you are now mine. I have invaded you and you are now my colony in the Japanese Empire."

"I was selling newspapers…." He spoke with a high voice, which was normal, his voice never broke.

"I had to dress like this!" he shouted. "I will never be yours! I am Korea! I am Korean! I will never be your colony!" he spat at the man's feet.

"I don't believe you understand me. I will make my point clear again." the man stepped on the other's stomach and pushed down on it, his face unchanging.

"It' is not a matter of choice. It has been decided and you are my colony...rightfully mine and mine alone."

"Don't touch me!" Yong screamed and rolls out from under his feet. "Untie me! Then we will see if I am yours! I challenge you to a fight!" he yelled in a scared voice.

He reeled back at this, frowning a bit. "Very well, I accept your challenge."

he calmly agreed, loosening the rope that bound his feet and arms together. "If you win, I shall open the doors and go get your brother back, alright?" Kiku stood up to his feet. "If you don't...you will become mine, deal?"

"Deal! And I will win!" he stood up planting a punch into that calm and blank face, the face he wished was shatter at his touch.

"Sword or hands!"

Kiku barely reacted to that punch, his head being pushed back by it. He was taken somewhat by surprise by this cheap shot blow, but simply just turned his head back, quickly taking his his Katana, holster and all out and jabbing Korea harshly in the stomach. "Both."

"ch…cheap shot…." His eyes closed and he started to cry trying to move the sword out without hurting his organs. "D…die." He muttered before hitting the ground with a thud.

"We are not done here..." Japan picked up Korea and dragged him out of the room, taking him to a slightly nicer and certainly much cleaner room where he was bandaged and laid on top of a futon. "..." he stared silently at the other before taking notice of the curl on his head.

"What's this?" he tugged it repeatedly, wondering why it stuck out of his hair as it did

The bump within the loincloth of the boy became larger as he struggled to try and sit. "Do not…touch that. It is the spirit of my land!" Yong cried.

"Is it now...? So the spirit of your land turns you on? Very interesting..." he mused as he rolled the curl between his fingers. "I see you're also awake...that's good to hear. Although I dislike company, I honestly enjoy yours. You're always so kind and lively..."

"Do not touch it!" he cried out again at the feeling, this effecting him greatly.

"I use to like your company! Until you turned into this!" he shouted spitting in the man's eye.

"Ack!" Japan let go of the curl to wipe his eye and picked up Korea by his hanbok.

"Don't you dare do that to me, do you understand?" he spoke to him in what be his yelling voice, but we would interpret as talking slightly above normal. He gritted his teeth.

"Now be a good invaded country and get some sleep."

The Korean put on a smug smile when Japan wiped his eye. "Fine bastard." He smirked.

"Put me down and I will see to it."

"You better." the Korean was put down on the futon again and Kiku just stared at him, expectant of him to fall asleep right then and there.

Korea closed his eyes. Then a few minutes opened them again. "I cannot sleep with you hovering above me." Yong spat in a spiteful way.

"I apologize." but Kiku did not turn away nor close his eyes, he just continued to stare.

"This is to be so you do not attempt to escape...I wouldn't want you to get caught and be mistaken for the comfort women now, would I?" he cupped Yong Soo's chin and brought his face close to his.

"No, I would not..." he let go and sat up straight, looking down at the other.

"I would never be mistaken! I am to much of a man!...Wait. What do you mean comfet women? There are none in Korea, we are to modest to be common whore."

"Oh, right...you don't know." he pretended to fret over the problem as though it has been unexpected.

"Well, during the time you were out, we invaded your country as you know...rounded up the men to become part of my growing army and rounded up the women to become comfort women for my Japanese soldiers as they have needs to satisfy."

" I refuse! These people did nothing for this to happen! I was always kind Kiku! I never even posed a threat!" he shouted.

"Now get out so I may rest then I will have the energy to rape you to death, like you are my people!"

"That is how the game of war works...you hurt people to get what you want." he responded before pinning Korea down to the futon, a smirk appearing on his face.

"But how about instead of you raping and killing me, I let you keep your innocence for a few more seconds?"

"What are talking about? My innocence? I don't know what you're talking about but I intend to keep whatever it is from you! Get off me!" he struggled.

"Hah..." he enjoyed watching Yong Soo squirm under him...it was riveting to him. He gave him a quick but lustful kiss before sitting up. "You speak too much for my tastes..." He went back to pinning the other.

"Now Please do try to keep your screaming at a minimum...there are soldiers around and we wouldn't want them to come in and shoot you silent, correct?"

Japan had always liked Yong Soo...there was no doubt in his mind that he liked him very much...as a brother and something much more. Something much darker...risqué...even taboo...but when he wanted something, he got it. This was to be no exception. About an hour and a half later, Kiku stood up, zipping up his pants and walking out of the room, leaving Yong Soo on the futon.


End file.
